Talk:Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed/@comment-24975385-20130323130515
Guys, a few spoilers from gundamfinal.blogspot.sg Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon - G3 10k Auto V/R: When this unit is boosted by a , this unit gets power +2000 until end of the battle. Seal Dragon, Koduroi - G2 9k Auto: Blast (1) - Cards with "Seal Dragon" in their card names When this unit is placed on a vanguard or rear-guard circle, if you have a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and retire it. Then your opponent look at up to 4 cards from the top of their deck, from among them, they choose up to one grade 2 unit, call it to a rear-guard circle, and they shuffle their deck. This guy makes Blockade even more awesome Seal Dragon, Shakado - G2 9k Auto R: When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Seal Dragon" in it's card name, this unit gets power +3000 until end of the battle. Seal Dragon, Linocross Continuous: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "Sentinel" in a deck) Auto: a from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on a guardian circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of the battle.NEW PG!! Art is pretty awesome too. Seal Dragon, Flannel - G1 7k Auto R: When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Seal Dragon" in it's card name, this unit gets power +3000 until end of the battle. Seal Dragon, Shanbre - G1 4k Auto R: Blast (1) When this unit boosts a unit with "Blockade" in it's card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gets power +6000 until end of the battle.The Blockade look alike. TACHIKAZEEE ARCHETYPEEEE Ancient Dragon, Tyrano Legend Auto V Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): three of your rear-guards with "Ancient Dragon" in their card names, and retire them When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets power +10000/critical +1 until end of the battle. Activate V: Blast (2) - Cards with "Ancient Dragon" in their card names This unit gets power +5000 until end of the turn. Continuous V/R: Lord (If you have a unit that does not belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack. Ancient Dragon, Spino Driver Auto Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): two of your rear-guards, and retire them When your rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, choose one of your vanguards, that unit gets power +10000/critical +1 until end of the turn. Auto V: When this unit attacks, if you have more rear-guards that your opponent, this unit gets power +2000 until end of the battle. Continuous V/R: Lord (If you have a unit that does not belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack. DAT CRIT. AQF Chainride? (Guy in pic) Roaring Ripple, Genovious Auto V Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): Blast (2) & Choose a card named "Roaring Ripple, Genivous" from your hand, and discard it At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, if you have three as rest in your front row, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand all your rear-guards. Continuous V: If you have a card named "??? Ripple, Baorus" in your soul, this unit gets power +1000. What the heck, I'll keep editing new stuff here.